1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display having a light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the advancements in the semiconductor industry and the related electronic industry, the developments of smart phones, notebook computers and other digitized tools, etc, trend toward the directions of conveniences, multi-functionality and appealing designs. The display screen of these products is an indispensable communicating interface, which allows the user to operate these products more conveniently, whereby liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have become the mainstream of display screens. However, since the LCD panels of the LCDs do not have a light-emitting function themselves, a backlight module is required be disposed under the LCD panels so as to provide light beam to the LCD for the display function.
In a conventional assembling method, it is typically to first assemble the backlight module and the LCD panel into a liquid crystal display module (LCM), then combine the liquid crystal display module and a front panel (such as a touch panel or a front frame), and adhere the front panel within the case body of a casing. In order to be assembled into the liquid crystal display module, the backlight module and the LCD panel are required to use components, such as the back plate, the frame and the cell tape, and the casing is required to be configured with engagement structures for engaging the said case body. Under the aforementioned configuration and assembling method, the use of excessive components such as the back plate, the frame, the cell tape, and the engagement structures, etc is not conducive in reducing the overall dimension of the display and achieving a slim border design, whereby having too much components would also increase production costs.
Taiwan Patent No. TW201405211A disclosed a display, whereby a back side of a light guide plate thereof is adhered to a back cover via a double-sided adhesive. Taiwan Patent No. TW201217843A1 disclosed a touch apparatus, whereby peripheral edges of a light guide plate thereof are fixed to a touch panel and a casing via double-sided adhesives. Taiwan Patent No. TW200923507 disclosed a surface light source, whereby a material of a light guide plate thereof is glass.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.